Susan sai mahdollisuutensa
by Enkelisisar
Summary: Susan got a chance in finnish/ Suomen kielellä.
1. Luku 1

_**Susan sai mahdollisuuden**_

**Yhteenveto:** Okei, mitä jos Susan sairastui todella pahaan masennukseen sen jälkeen kun hän menetti niin monta tärkeää ihmistä siinä junaonnettomuudessa, mutta hän ei siltikään usko Narniaan? Ja mitä jos Aslan antoi hänelle vielä yhden mahdollisuuden muuttaa tapojaan ja liittyä kaikkien muiden joukkoon Hänen (Aslanin) maassaan? Mitä Susan aikoo tehdä? Tässä tulee minun vastaukseni näihin kysymyksiin. _**VAROITUS: **_Tässä tarinassa ei ole onnellista loppua.

**Disclaimer:** En omista Narnian tarinoita

* * *

><p><em><strong>AVAIN:<strong>_

"**Huutamista"**

"Puhumista tai kuiskaamista"

"_Ajattelemista"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luku 1 Hautajaisseremonia<strong>_

"Voi hyvä Jumala! Säälin Pevensien perhettä, he ovat menettäneet niin paljon niin lyhyessä ajassa," Susan kuuli ihmisten kuiskailevan ympärillään kun hän astui ulos autosta vanhempiensa kanssa. _"Mitä te idiootit muka luulette tietävänne meidän perheestämme?"_ hän ajatteli tuskissaan.

"Susan, kulta oletko kunnossa?" hän kuuli äitinsä Helenin kysyvän.

"Kyllä, minä olen kunnossa. Älä huolehdi minusta äiti," Susan vastasi kun hän näki Eustacen vanhempien - Haroldin ja Albertan - tulevan heidän luokseen.

"Richard*, anna minun auttaa sinua," Helen sanoi aviomiehelleen ja alkoi työntää tämän pyörätuolia.

"Kiitos Helen, mutta ei sinun tarvitse tehdä tätä rakkaani," herra Pevensie sanoi hellästi vaimolleen ajatellen sitä mitä oli tapahtunut sodassa. Hän oli saanut 6 luotia selkäänsä sodassa ja hän oli halvaantunut heti vyötäröstään alaspäin. Vain kaksi viikkoa myöhemmin lääkärit olivat kertoneet hänelle, ettei hän kykenisi enää ikinä kävelemään.

"Minä tiedän, mutta minä haluan tehdä tämän," Helen vastasi suukottaen aviomiestään tämän poskelle. Hän kiitti hiljaa Jumalaa saatuaan miehensä takaisin kotiin. Mutta samaan aikaan hän kyseli hiljaisesti, että miksi he olivat menettäneet kolme heidän neljästä lapsestaan ja heidän sukulaispoikansa**.

"Kiitos rakkaani," herra Pevensie vastasi yrittäen hymyillä vaimolleen.

He kävelivät kirkkoon hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Ne ihmiset, joita he kohtasivat, olivat pääasiassa professori Kirken, ja Pollyn sukulaisia ja ystäviä. Tietysti siellä olivat myös Eustacen vanhemmat ja joitain muita ihmisiä, jotka olivat Pevensien sukulaisia.

Kun hautajaisseremonia alkoi, Susan itki hiljaa. Se oli ollut hirveä shokki kun hän sai tietää, että hän ei ollut menettänyt vain yhtä - vaan seitsemän tärkeää ihmistä siinä kauheassa junaonnettomuudessa. Hänen sydäntään särki kun hän kuuli papin sanovan heidän nimensä; Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, Eustace Clarence Ruikku, Jill Pole, professori Digory Kirke ja Polly Plummer. _"Siitä huolimatta, etten enää leikkinyt niitä typeriä pelejä heidän kanssaan, niin rakastin heitä yhä koko sydämestäni. Miksi minun piti menettää heidät kaikki? Voi Jumala, miksi sinä otit heidät kaikki pois minulta?"_ Susan ajatteli hiljaa. Hän uskoi yhä, että Narnia oli vain heidän omaa mielikuvitustaan tai typerä leikki ja ei mitään muuta. Tietenkään hän ei ymmärtänyt, kuinka kauhistuttavan väärässä hän oli omien ajatustensa kanssa.

"Susan, oletko varma että olet kunnossa?" Helen kysyi huolestuneena tyttäreltään.

"Kyllä äiti. Älä huoli," Susan vastasi hieman kylmästi.

"Okei, jos sinä sanot niin. Mutta muista että sinä voit aina tulla ja puhua minulle, jos sinusta tuntuu että sinä tarvitset sitä," Helen vastasi hiljaa.

"Kyllä äiti," Susan mutisi.

Herra Pevensie otti vaimonsa käden omaansa ja kuiskasi: "Älä huoli kultaseni. Minä puhun hänelle huomenna. Näyttää siltä että hän tarvitsee hiukan aikaa ymmärtääkseen kaiken tämän. Tämä on vaikeaa meille kaikille".

"Okei, minä luotan sinuun Richard," Helen vastasi kyyneleet silmissään. Hän ei vain voinut ymmärtää tyttärensä käytöstä.

Tunti ja kolme varttia (=1 tunti ja 45 min.) myöhemmin meidän rakkaat Narnian ystävämme oli haudattu ja suurin osa ihmisistä alkoi hiljaisesti tehdä lähtöä koteihinsa. Herra ja rouva Pevensie puhuivat professori Kirken ja Pollyn ystävien kanssa kun Susan vain seisoi sisarustensa hautakivien vieressä. "Vaikka ette kuulisikaan minua, niin minulla on teitä kaikkia kova ikävä," hän kuiskasi, kun kyyneleet sumensivat hänen näkönsä.

Susan, rakas lapseni, miksi sinä itket?" Susan kuuli hiljaisen, syvän äänen selkänsä takaa. "Kuka sinä olet?" hän kysyi järkyttyneenä kun kääntyi ympäri, mutta ainoa ihminen jonka hän näki, oli hänen isänsä, joka oli tulossa hänen luokseen. _"Miksi se ääni oli niin tuttu? Tiedän ettei se ääni kuulu meidän isällemme. Minä en vain ymmärrä tätä tilannetta… en ollenkaan! Ja miksi minulla on tämä kauhea tunne, että jotain outoa tulee tapahtumaan minulle pian? Mikä on tämä tunne?"_

Luku 1 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu…

* * *

><p>* En tiedä herra Pevensien oikeaa nimeä, joten päätin kutsua häntä Richardiksi. Toivottavasti pidätte siitä.<p>

** Englannin kielessä "Nephew" tarkoittaa sekä sisarenpoikaa että veljenpoikaa, enkä ollut ihan varma, että kumpaa käännöstä pitää käyttää, joten siksi valitsin sanan "sukulaispoika".

* * *

><p><strong>Kirjoittajan kommentti:<strong> Monet lukijathan ovat kysyneet, että mitä Susanille tapahtui hänen sisarustensa kuoleman jälkeen ja sain tämän idean, jonka sitten halusin jakaa kaikkien kanssa. Toivottavasti tästä käännöksestä ei tullut ihan kauheaa. Ja tiedetään, alkuperäisessä kirjassa myös Pevensien vanhemmat kuolivat, mutta ajattelin kokeilla ajatusta siitä, että he eivät kuolleet.

Terveisiä Suomesta

Pitäkää huolta

Enkelisisar


	2. Luku 2

_**AVAIN:**_

"**Huutamista"  
><strong>"_Ajattelemista"  
><em>"Puhumista"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luku 2 Narnian ystävät<strong>_

"_Voi kuinka toivonkaan että Susan voisi olla meidän kanssamme,"_ Lucy ajatteli kävellessään Jillin kanssa kauniille järvelle Aslanin maassa.  
>"<em>Miksi Lucy on niin surullinen? Me olemme Aslanin maassa kaikkien rakkaidemme kanssa, joten ei ole mitään syytä olla surullinen,"<em> Jill ajatteli katsellen hirvittävän surullista ilmettä Lucyn kauniilla kasvoilla.

"**Hei Lucy ja Jill, tulkaa tänne! On jo melkein päivällisaika,"** Peter huusi heille läheiseltä kukkulalta.  
>"<strong>Me olemme tulossa Peter,"<strong> tytöt vastasivat huutaen.

Pari minuuttia myöhemmin Narnian ystävät istuivat kukkulalla puhuen, nauraen ja syöden hyvää ruokaa. Vain Lucy ei ollut niin iloinen, koska hän ikävöi kovasti isosiskoaan Susania.

"Lucy, mikä sinulla on hätänä?" Eustace kysyi huolestuneena serkultaan.  
>"Ei mikään Eustace. Minä olen kunnossa," Lucy vastasi hymyillen serkulleen.<br>"No miksi kukaan ei sitten näytä uskovan sinun sanojasi?" Eustace kysyi totisesti, mutta rauhallisesti. Kaikki nyökkäsivät hiljaisina.  
>"En tiedä," Lucy vastasi hiljaa.<br>"Lucy, kerro meille mikä sinulla on hätänä? Sinä tiedät, että me inhoamme sitä kun sinä olet järkyttynyt," Peter sanoi halaten pikkusiskoaan hellästi.  
>"<strong>Minä vain ikävöin Susania niin paljon! Hänen pitäisi olla täällä myös, meidän kanssamme!"<strong> Lucy huusi ja sitten hän alkoi itkeä sydäntä särkevä ilme kasvoillaan isoveljensä lujaa rintaa vasten. "**Hän ansaitsee vielä yhden mahdollisuuden liittyä meihin!"** hän itki. Kaikki muutkin alkoivat itkeä.  
>"Voi sinua Lucy. Me kaikki ikävöimme häntä varmasti, mutta hän unohti kaiken Narniasta, meidän ystävämme siellä ja mikä pahinta, hän unohti Aslanin ja uskonsa häntä kohtaan. Ja minä en tiedä palaako Susan enää koskaan entiseksi itsekseen niin monen vuoden jälkeen," Peter vastasi itkien ja halaten lujasti pikkusiskoaan ja suudellen tämän otsaa. <em>"Voi hemmetti sinun kanssasi Susan! Jos sinä vain tietäisit mitä sinä olet tehnyt meille kaikille, ja erikoisesti meidän Lucy-parallemme. Hän ei ole ollut oma iloinen itsensä pitkään aikaan. Lucyn tuska on kokonaan sinun syytäsi, senkin typerä, itsekäs ja ruma huora! Sinä olet tuhansia kertoja pahempi kuin Valkea Velho oli ikinä kenellekään meistä. Sinä et vain ansaitse anteeksiantoa keneltäkään meistä,"<em> hän ajatteli vihaisesti. Hän ei vain voinut uskoa kaikkia niitä muutoksia jotka olivat tapahtuneet Susanille kaikkien niiden pitkien vuosien aikana.

"Narnian ystävät, miksi te itkette? Tämän pitäisi olla ilon, naurun ja rakkauden aikaa kaikille, lapseni," Aslan kysyi heiltä. Kukaan ei ollut nähnyt hänen saapumistaan. He vain katsoivat toisiaan ja sitten Peter kertoi Aslanille kaiken siitä mitä he olivat puhuneet vain paria minuuttia aikaisemmin.  
>"Minä ymmärrän että sinä ikävöit isosiskoasi kovasti Lucy, mutta ei ole olemassa mitään, mitä minä voisin tehdä ennen kuin hän haluaa muuttaa tapojaan," Aslan vastasi surullisesti. "Mutta yhdessä asiassa olet oikeassa Lucy, hän ansaitsee vielä yhden mahdollisuuden, ja minä aion antaa hänelle sen mahdollisuuden," hän jatkoi ja käveli pois.<p>

Meidän Narnian ystävämme istuivat vain aloillaan ajatellen sitä, mitä Aslan oli kertonut heille ja varsinkin, he yrittivät mitä Susanille tulisi tapahtumaan.

Luku 2 päättyy tähän.  
>Jatkuu… pian...<p> 


	3. Luku 3

**_AVAIN:_**

"**Huutamista****"**

_"Ajattelemista"_

"Puhumista"

* * *

><p><strong>Luku 3 Susanin suuri järkytys<strong>

_"Minä en ymmärrä sitä, miksi he oikein tarvitsivat kaikkea tätä tavaraa? Ja mitä varten? Leikkiäkseen niitä tyhmiä Narnia-leikkejä tai jotain? Heidän olisi pitänyt olla aikuisia ja eikä jotain typeriä lapsia! Mitä he itse asiassa olivat? Jonkinlaisia kehitysvammaisia ihmisiä vai?"_Susan ajatteli vihaisesti kun hän oli pakkaamassa kaikkia niitä vanhoja vaatteita ja muita tavaroita niistä vaatekaapeista ja kirjoituspöytien laatikoista jotka olivat kuuluneet hänen edesmenneille veljilleen ja sisarelleen. Hän oli päättänyt yhdessä vanhempiensa kanssa antaa pois nuo kaikki tavarat ja lahjoittaa ne köyhille ihmisille ja heidän perheilleen. He pitäisivät itsellään vain tärkeimpiä tavaroita muistoina. _"Minä en vain voi uskoa, että me olimme sisaruksia… Me elimme täysin eri maailmoissa ja he eivät vain ymmärtäneet miksi minä en uskonut heidän tyhmiin leikkeihinsä ja peleihinsä jostain taikamaasta, puhuvista eläimistä ja niin edelleen. Nuo asiat eivät ole totta ollenkaan. Ne ovat vain täysin typerää mielikuvitusta meidän varhaisesta lapsuudestamme. Kuningatar Susan, Lempeä… HA! Mikä typerä vitsi se oikeasti olikaan! En vain saata uskoa että minä leikin niitä jälkeenjääneitä pelejä heidän kanssaan kun olimme lapsia!"_

"Susan, minä olen menossa kauppaan ostamaan vähän ruokaa. Haluatko sinä sieltä jotain?" Helen kysyi lempeästi tyttäreltään, kun hän astui huoneeseen. Hän oli yhä syvästi huolissaan ainoasta elossa olevasta lapsestaan ja hänen terveydestään.

"No, voisitko tuoda minulle vähän suklaata? Siitä on niin kauan kun viimeksi söin sitä," Susan kysyi yrittäen hymyillä.

"Selvä. Ja sinun ei oikeasti tarvitse pakata noita tavaroita jos se on sinulle liian raskasta," Helen sanoi kyyneleet silmissään.

"Ei se haittaa. Sitä paitsi, minun täytyy tehdä tämä. En vain saa rauhaa jos en tee tätä kaikkea nyt. Älä huolehdi minusta äiti," Susan vastasi ottaen uuden tyhjän laatikon ja laittaen sinne joitain vaatteita, jotka olivat kuuluneet Peterille.

"Hyvä on. Ja sinun isäsi on olohuoneessa, jos tarvitset häntä. Minä menen nyt. Hei-hei" Helen vastasi ja lähti ulos talosta.

"Okei, hei-hei äiti," Susan sanoi äitinsä perään. _"Ja sitten… missä minä olinkaan?"_ hän ajatteli katsoen huonetta ympärillään. _"Ai niin… nämä vanhat kirjat"_ hän ajatteli ottaen Lucyn vanhat kirjat tämän vanhalta sängyltä. Hän vahingossa pudotti yhden noista kirjoista lattialle ja se aukesi. "Voi ei," Susan voihkaisi kun hän laski nuo muut kirjat seuraavaan tyhjään laatikkoon. Kun hän nosti tuon kirjan pois lattialta, hän huomasi sen itse asiassa olevan Lucyn vanha päiväkirja. Ja niinpä hän alkoi lukea tuon auki olevan kirjan sivuja.

_"18.5.1949._

_Rakas päiväkirja, tämä on niin kamalaa. Minun rakas isosiskoni Susan ei vieläkään usko Narniaan. Hän ajattelee yhä, että nuo asiat ovat vain vanha, hauska peli meidän varhaisesta lapsuudestamme. Mutta se ei ole peli! Niin monet ihmiset tietävät siitä… Peter, Edmund, professori Digory Kirke ja hänen ystävänsä ja naapurinsa Polly Plummer, meidän serkkumme Eustace ystävänsä Jill Pölkyn* kanssa ja tietysti minä, Lucy. Me kaikki tiedämme ja uskomme, että Narnia ja kaikki sen asukkaat ja paikat ovat totta._

_Olen anellut häntä muuttamaan mieltään, mutta jokainen sana jonka sanon, kaikuu kuuroille korville. Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä?_

_Joka tapauksessa, me saimme kirjeen professori Kirkeltä ja hän pyysi meitä matkustamaan hänen luokseen ja viettämään aikaa siellä. Tietysti aiomme puhua Narniasta ja muistella kaikkia muistojamme noista onnellisista ajoista siellä. En vain usko, että Susan on tulossa meidän kanssamme professorin luokse. Kaikki mikä häntä kiinnostaa, ovat: punainen huulipuna, nilkkasukat, juominen, pojat ja juhliminen. Miksi hänen piti muuttua niin paljon? Hän on minun ainoa sisareni ja rakastan häntä kovasti, mutta samaan aikaan, minä en vain ymmärrä hänen ajatuksiaan. Kaikki ovat niin vihaisia hänelle, varsinkin Peter. Vaikuttaa siltä, että hän vihaa Susania tosissaan. Eilen hän sanoi minulle ja Edmundille, että seksin harrastaminen Valkean Velhon kanssa olisi 1500 kertaa hauskempaa kuin keskustelu Narniasta Susanin kanssa. Ainakin jollain tasolla, minä ymmärrän hänen vihansa syyn, mutta Susan on silti meidän sisaremme. Toivottavasti Susan muuttaa mieltään pian, koska me matkustamme professori Kirken luokse aikaisin huomisaamuna. Minä kerron sinulle lisää, kun tulemme takaisin kotiin._

_Hyvää yötä_

_Lucy"._

Loput päiväkirjan sivuista olivat tyhjiä, koska Lucy oli kuollut seuraavana päivänä siinä kauheassa junaonnettomuudessa.

Susan oli todella järkyttynyt siitä mitä hän oli juuri lukenut edesmenneen sisarensa päiväkirjasta. **"Mitä helvettiä täällä oikein on meneillään? Tämä ei voi olla totta, se ei vain voi olla totta! Miksi minun sisarukseni, serkkuni ja ystäväni voisivat sanoa noin ilkeitä asioita minusta? Tämä on ihan hirveää! Minä vihaan heitä kaikkia niin paljon!"** Susan huusi vihaisesti ja purskahti vihaisiin ja surullisiin kyyneliin. Hän ei vain voinut ymmärtää, mitä oikein oli meneillään. Kaikki ne asiat, jotka olivat tapahtuneet viimeisten viikkojen aikana, olivat olleet iso järkytys Susanille.

Ja hän ei edes huomannut, että joku oli astunut siihen huoneeseen, missä hän huusi ja itki kovaan ääneen.

"Susan, rakas lapseni, miksi sinä itket niin kovasti? Pyydän, vastaa minulle rakas lapseni," lempeä, mutta voimakas ääni sanoi hänen selkänsä takaa. Susan kääntyi ympäri ja hän melkein pyörtyi, kun hän näki kuka, tai mikä seisoi hänen omien silmiensä edessä.

Luku 3 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu… pian…

* * *

><p>* Jill Pölkky = Käännetty alkuperäisestä nimestä Jill Pole. Ja niille jotka eivät asiasta tiedä, niin Jill esiintyy Eustacen kanssa kahdessa viimeisessä Narnia-kirjassa; <span>Hopeinen tuoli<span> ja Narnian viimeinen taistelu.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirjoittajan kommentti:<strong>

Selvän teki, kolme lukua käännetty ja enää kaksi lukua jäljellä. Yritän saada viimeisetkin luvut käännettyä tässä lähiaikoina. Ja olisi vaihteeksi ihan mukavaa saada edes jotain kommenttia ja kuulla, että mitä ajatuksia/ tunteita tämä tarina on teissä lukijoissa herättänyt.

Hyvää syksyn jatkoa kaikille!

Enkelisisar


	4. Luku 4

_**AVAIN:**_

"**Huutamista"  
><strong>"_Ajattelemista"  
><em>"Puhumista"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luku 4 Susanin viimeinen uskollisuuden testi<strong>_

Susan pelkäsi pyörtyvänsä kun hän katsoi edessään seisovaa suurta leijonaa edesmenneen pikkusiskonsa vanhassa huoneessa.

**"Mikä ja kuka helvetissä sinä oikein luulet olevasi? Ja miten sinä kykenet puhumaan? Sinä olet vain suuri, typerä leijona, et mitään muuta! Joten, mene pois kodistani,"** Susan huusi vihaisena ja järkyttyneenä kun hän lopulta sai äänensä takaisin._ "Tämän täytyy olla jonkinlaista typerää unta. Se johtuu ihan varmasti tästä typerästä vanhasta päiväkirjasta,"_ hän ajatteli heittäen Lucyn vanhan päiväkirjan kauas pois käsistään.

"Tämä ei ole totta, ei ollenkaan, tämä on vain typerää unta, ja minä herään millä tahansa mahdollisella sekunnilla," Susan kuiskasi itselleen kun hän istuutui varovasti Lucyn vanhalle sängylle.  
>"Ei, tämä ei ole unta Susan. Tämä on totta, yhtä totta kuin kaikki muu maailmassasi," Suuri Leijona sanoi lempeällä äänensävyllä.<p>

**"Mitä sinä oikein puhut? Ja kuka sinä olet?"** Susan kysyi huutaen. Hän ei ymmärtänyt ollenkaan mitä kyseisellä hetkellä oikein oli tapahtumassa.  
>"Susan, etkö sinä muista minua, rakas lapseni?" Suuri Leijona kysyi lempeästi, mutta surullisesti.<br>**"Ei, miksi minun pitäisi muistaa sinut? En ole ikinä eläessäni tavannut sinua, joten mene pois senkin ruma, kauhea peto!"** Susan huusi hänelle vihaisesti. Hän ajatteli yhä vain näkevänsä unta ja että hän heräisi millä tahansa mahdollisella sekunnilla.  
>"Minun nimeni on Aslan," Suuri Leijona vastasi. "Minä olen se henkilö, joka kutsui sinut, ja sinun sisaruksesi, serkkusi ja ystäväsi Narniaan. Ja nyt on sinun aikasi tavata heidät kaikki uudelleen," hän jatkoi ja hengitti hellästi Susanin kalpeille kasvoille.<br>"Narnia? Se oli vain todella jälkeenjäänyt leikki varhaisesta lapsuudestamme, ei enempää tai vähempää! Ja sinä et ole henkilö, sinä olet eläin, **PETOELÄIN, **et yhtään mitään muuta, mutta sinä et tunnu tajuavan sitä päivänselvää tosiasiaa," Susan sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri, ollen valmiina pakkaamaan Lucyn vanhat tavarat neljään tyhjään laatikkoon. Hän pyörtyi, kun hän huomasi, ettei hän ollut enää Lucyn huoneessa, tai kotona enää ollenkaan.

* * *

><p>"Susan... Susan... ole kiltti ja herää!" Susan kuuli tutun äänen joka yritti saada häntä heräämään.<br>"Uhh... mitä tapahtui...? Ja missä minä olen?" Susan kysyi kun hän nousi istumaan.  
>"Sinä olet Aslanin maassa, Susan. Hän toi sinut tänne tapaamaan meitä kaikkia," hän kuuli tutun äänen vastaavan hänen kysymykseensä.<br>Susan kääntyi katsomaan sitä henkilöä joka puhui hänelle ja hän muuttui kalpeaksi kun hän todella tutun tytön vieressään. "Voi Luojan tähden... Lucy..." hän kuiskasi järkyttyneellä äänensävyllä.  
>"Niin Susan, sinä olet meidän kanssamme juuri nyt," Lucy vastasi auttaen isosiskoaan nousemaan ylös. "Miten sinä voit?" hän kysyi huolestuneena. Lucylla oli lääkepullonsa mukanaan siltä varalta, että Susan alkaisi voida uudelleen huonosti.<br>"Minä voin hyvin... mutta tämä paikka tai te ihmiset ette voi olla todellisia. Te olette kuolleita ja kuopattuja ja tämä on vain kaikkein typerin uni koko maailmassa," Susan sanoi tehden ajatuksensa todella selviksi kaikille ympärillään oleville.

**"Susan, tämä kaikki on todellista! Sinä olet vain yksinkertaisesti unohtanut kaiken Narniasta ja meidän rakkaat, uskolliset ystävämme täällä ja erityisesti, sinä olet unohtanut Aslanin! Sinä et ole mitään muuta, kuin itsekäs, tyhmä ja ruma lutka jolla ei ole yhtään myötätuntoa ketään kohtaan, ei edes omalle perheelleen ja ystävilleen! Sinä et ansaitse anteeksiantoa tai myötätuntoa keneltäkään meistä,"** Peter huusi vihaisesti ja löi Susania tämän vasemmalle poskelle nyrkillään. Hän tunsi ettei hän vain yksinkertaisesti voinut pitää näitä hankalia tunteita ja ajatuksia sisällä sydämessään niin monen pitkän ja kivuliaan vuoden jälkeen. Hän oli tehnyt sitä aivan liian kauan, ja nyt hän menetti kontrollinsa kokonaan, ja varmasti. Kaikki hänen ympärillään olivat järkyttyneitä, mutta samaan aikaan, he ymmärsivät täysin Peterin sanomattomat tunteet. Jokainen heistä piteli sydämensä sisällä samankaltaisia tunteita.  
>"Peter, minä ymmärrän kyllä sinun vihasi, mutta sinä et auta häntä lainkaan totuuden tunnistamisessa tuolla käytökselläsi," Edmund sanoi veljelleen yrittäen saada hänet rauhoittumaan hieman.<p>

**"Miten sinä kehtaat lyödä minua kasvoihini? Minun veljeni ei ikinä, milloinkaan voisi lyödä minua tuolla tavalla! Totuus on se että tämä on todella typerää unta ei enempää tai vähempää!"** Susan huusi vihaisesti Peterille pidellen mustelmilla olevaa poskeaan ja yrittäen pidätellä omia kyyneleitään. Hän ei vieläkään voinut ymmärtää että mitä hänelle oli tapahtumassa tai missä hän tarkalleen ottaen oli juuri nyt. **"Minun vain täytyy herätä tästä typerästä unesta, nyt heti! Minun on pakko mennä kotiin heti paikalla! Minun vain täytyy!"**

"Kuten haluat Susan. Minä olen niin pahoillani siitä että sinä et halunnut ottaa vastaan tätä viimeistä mahdollisuuttasi olla jälleen meidän kanssamme ja olla onnellinen, rakas lapseni," Aslan kuiskasi hengittäen Susanin kasvoille murtunut ilme omilla kasvoillaan.

Viimeinen asia jonka Susan kuuli olivat Peterin ja Lucyn surulliset sanat: "Pyydän, älä itke Lucy. Susan sai viimeisen, täysin lopullisen mahdollisuutensa, mutta hän ei vain halunnut ottaa sitä vastaan, koska hän ei halunnut uskoa enää Narniaan. Hänen mielessään se oli ja on edelleen vain tyhmä leikki, vaikka se kaikki oli totta".  
>"Voi Susan, mksi sinä et käyttänyt viimeistä mahdollisuuttasi olla jälleen meidän kanssamme? Me kaikki rakastamme ja ikävöimme sinua niin paljon, Susan!" Lucy itki. Hänen sydämensä oli pirstoutunut miljoonaksi pikkuruiseksi palaseksi - kokonaan ja varmasti hänen rakkaan isosiskonsa takia.<p>

* * *

><p>Viisi minuuttia myöhemmin Susan heräsi Lucyn vanhassa huoneessa ja vain kaksi minuuttia myöhemmin hän livahti hiljaa keittiöön, varmistaen ettei hänen isänsä kyennyt näkemään tai kuulemaan häntä. Hän otti veitsen ja livahti hiljaa omaan huoneeseensa. Siellä hän otti kynän ja palan paperia ja kirjoitti siihen lyhyen viestin vanhemmilleen ennen kuin hän...<p>

* * *

><p>Luku 4 päättyy tähän.<br>Jatkuu...


	5. Luku 5

AVAIN:

**"Huutamista"**

"Puhumista tai kuiskaamista"

_"Ajattelemista"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luku 5 Elämän kauhea loppu<strong>_

"**Richard ja Susan, minä olen kotona,"** Helen huusi kun hän astui keittiöön, mukanaan kaksi paperikassia täynnä ruokaa.

"Hei kultaseni, tarvitsetko sinä yhtään apua?" Richard kysyi vaimoltaan kun hän myös saapui keittiöön.

"Ei, en tarvitse yhtään apua. Mutta kiitos kuitenkin rakas. Joka tapauksessa, oletko sinä nähnyt Susania?" Helen kysyi halaten puolisoaan hellästi.

"Ei en ole nähnyt häntä melkein kahteen tuntiin," Richard vastasi katsoen kultaista taskukelloaan.

"Toivottavasti hän on kunnossa," Helen sanoi alkaen huolestua Susanin puolesta.

"Mennään katsomaan häntä," Richard vastasi yrittäen olla huolehtimatta, mutta hän tunsi epämukavan tunteen sydämessään.

"**Susan! Susan! Missä sinä olet? Vastaa minulle kultaseni!"** Helen huusi juosten ensimmäiseksi Lucyn vanhaan huoneeseen. Mutta Susan ei ollut siellä.

"Ehkä hän on Peterin ja Edmundin vanhassa huoneessa? Tai hän saattaa olla omassa huoneessaan?" Richard kysyi niin rauhallisesti kuin vain pystyi, mutta jostakin syystä, hän alkoi huolestua Susanin vuoksi, ja Helen pystyi näkemään sen hänen silmistään.

"Ole kiltti, ja tarkasta poikien vanha huone. Minä tarkastan Susanin oman huoneen," Helen sanoi juosten Susanin huoneeseen.

"Selvä," Richard vastasi ja meni poikien vanhaan huoneeseen. Mutta Susania ei näkynyt siellä ollenkaan. _"Hänen täytyy olla omassa makuuhuoneessaan,"_ Richard ajatteli hiljaa. Vain 15 sekuntia myöhemmin hän kuuli vaimonsa kauhistuneen huudon Susanin makuuhuoneesta. Hän meni tyttärensä makuuhuoneeseen niin nopeasti kuin vain pääsi pyörätuolinsa kanssa, peläten pahinta. "Helen? Mistä on kyse?" Richard kysyi hiljaa, pidättäen peloissaan hengitystään.

"Katso," Helen kuiskasi itkien osoittaen Susanin sänkyä sormellaan. Siinä, Susan makasi veitsi rinnassaan ja valtava verilammikko peitti kaikki hänen vaatteensa ja osan hänen tyynystään ja peitostaan. Hän tuskin hengitti ja hän piteli paperinpalasta ja kynää vasemmassa kädessään.

Richard muuttui yhtä kalpeaksi kuin haamu kun hän katsoi kaunista tytärtään ja tämän sängyllä lojuvaa elotonta ruumista. "Itsemurha... mutta miksi? Hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä tehdä tuollaista, joten miksi?" hän kysyi järkyttyneellä äänellä.

"Luulisin että niin monen tärkeän ihmisen menettäminen siinä junaonnettomuudessa, oli hänelle liikaa, mutta meidän täytyy kutsua poliisit, ja ambulanssi," Helen vastasi ja juoksi heidän puhelimelleen.

"Susan ole kiltti, älä kuole rakas lapseni," Richard kuiskasi rukoillen että hän selviäisi tästä.

* * *

><p>"Herra ja rouva Pevensie, me olemme niin pahoillamme, mutta teidän tyttärenne on kuollut. Me emme vain kyenneet tekemään hänen vuokseen, koska hän oli ehtinyt vuotaa verta aivan liian pitkään," johtava lääkäri sanoi pahoitellen. "Mutta, me löysimme tämän lyhyen viestin hänen kädestään. Minä en lukenut sitä, mutta luulen että hän jätti sen teitä varten," hän jatkoi antaen paperinpalasen Helenille ja Richardille samalla kun hänen kolleegansa nostivat Susanin ruumiin paareille ja veivät hänet pois. "Pahoittelumme vielä kerran menetyksenne johdosta, herra ja rouva Pevensie," lääkäri sanoi ennen kuin hän poistui.<p>

Helen ja Richard vain katsoivat hänen peräänsä täysin järkyttyneinä. He olivat menettäneet neljännen lapsensa.

* * *

><p>"Pitäisikö meidän lukea tämä viesti?" Richard kysyi varovasti vaimoltaan.<p>

"Pitäisi, ehkä se auttaa meitä ymmärtämään miksi hän teki sen mitä teki," Helen vastasi hiljaa. "Voisitko sinä lukea sen minulle?" hän kysyi pyytäen.

"Hyvä on," Richard nyökkäsi ja alkoi lukea viestiä.

"_Rakkaat äiti ja isä_

_Kun te luette tätä viestiä, niin minä olen jo poissa. Elämä tämän sietämättömän kivun ja maailman kamalampien painajaisten näkeminen niin-kutsutuista, edesmenneistä sisaruksistani, serkustani ja ystävistäni olivat minulle ihan liian paljon. Minä en nähnyt mitään muuta mahdollisuutta päästä eroon noista asioista ja saada rauhaa._

_Minä toivon että teillä kahdella on vielä paljon hyviä päiviä loppuelämänne varrella._

_Pyydän, yrittäkää ymmärtää valintani._

_Onnea, ja hyvästi._

_Tyttärenne_

_Susan Pevensie"._

"Voi Luojan tähden! Miksi hän ei puhunut meille? Ja miksi minä en huomannut hänen syvää tuskaansa? Jumala, kerro minulle miksi?" Helen huusi ennen kuin hän puhkesi maailman murheellisimpiin kyyneliin.

Richard vain halasi vaimoaan tietämättä lainkaan mitä sanoa tai tehdä hänen vuokseen. _"Jumala, ole kiltti ja_ _auta meitä tässä suuressa surussa. Etenkin vaimoni tarvitsee apuasi! Minä en enää tiedä mitä tehdä. Ole kiltti ja auta meitä. Aamen," _hän rukoili hiljaa.

Mutta hän ja Helen eivät myöskään tienneet, että jonain kauniina päivänä he näkisivät kolme lastaan, sukulaispoikansa ja ystävänsä Aslanin maassa.

Luku 5 loppuu tähän.

Loppu!


End file.
